New Moon Sharade
by Eddokun127
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha [mir&san]
1. Unexpected Change of Events

The Begining

It was a typical day in Tokyo, The school girls in their short skirts, the men in their short skirts and sailor tops. The men in their black dress pants and white shirts. All heading to the same place, school.

Yes summer was over, the beaches, the sun, had all left but a memory as they trudged down their own death rows, to the hanging room. Lost in there own little worlds, trying to remember what it was like to be playing volleyball with friends on a beautiful sandy beach so far away from school, so far away from stuffy old classrooms. Far away from reality.

"unnnn...why must we go through this every year?" Moaned a very tired Kagome as she walked down the street towards her friend Sango's house to pick her up to walk togehter. The only one small mercy of her life was her friends, they were her temple, they were her sanctuary from all the harm and harshnes of the world. Away from the cold cellar of her life, so she could get a glimps of the beautiful sunny daylight above, and get a taste of what it feels like to be truley happy.

Arriving at Sango's door she lightly nocked on the english oak and waited. Heavy, laboured footsteps could be heard slowly aproaching the door. With a loud creak of the hinges it opened revealing a groggy and very agrivated Sango. Bags clung to her sunken in eyes, so droopy with fatigue, her mouth was slightly ajar for she was still half asleep. Standing, staring at her waiting for the explanation of why her friend was at her door.

"What do you want, I dont want whatever you are selling" The door began to close until Kagome stopped it and looked at Sango very iritably and plainly stated.

" I am not a salesmen, and we havfe school missy so you get your ass up those stairs and get dressed while I get you breakfast" Sango pushed the door more open and lifted her arm to let Kagome through. Taking the hint she ducked under Sango's arm and headed for the kitchen which was surprrizingly alreasy inhabited my Kohaku who was very angrily munching away at his cereal. Smiling at him she got a pan and created scrambled eggs for Sango, who had very conveniently reached the bottom of the stairs as she was placing it on the table for her to eat. "Mornin" She smiled half-heartedly.

"Whats so good about it?" Sango snorted.

"I dont know really" sango chuckled

"well lemme know when you do know because I would just _looove_ to know" Shoving another fork full of scrambled egg swimming in ketchup in her mouth, she looked at her plate and continued eating.

After arriving at school both girls were fully awake, but were not very happy about where they were at that particular moment. They spotted a familiar figure sitting under the large tree over in the far corner of the yard and headed towards it. It was Miroku, Sango's boyfriend waiting for them. Seeing the girls he waved and when they were close enough he walked over to them and stretched out his arms in a welcoming jesture towards the girls.

"Kagome, you are looking very nice today" he kissed her forhead and gave her a hug. Turning to sango his face turned to worry. "aww angel what happened, you dont look so good" sango snorted and walked over to him and wraped her heavy arms around his neck and hugged him. Wrapping his arms around her waist and letting them drop lazily with his finger entwined together just above the waist band of her jeans and resting his chin on her head. "Angel i told you dont stay up too late, now look what you have done to yourself." Sango just let out an incoherent mumble into this chest and hugged him tighter.

"Hey kaggs" Shippo walked over and greeted them happily, but was only answered with scowels. The tall hansome 15 year old had always been like a brother to the raven haired beauty, getting her back on track when she was lost, giving her his jacket when she was cold and giving her huggs when she was down or just plain needed one. "Kaggs, are you okay? You look really tired" he held his arms out to her, she walked into his warm arms, placing both hands on his pecks and leaning into him for warmpth, he just held her tight.

" She looks cold, not tired, get your emotions and feelings strait. A low familiar voice said. Looking over towards the voice was her best friend Inuyasha.

"since your hear, and you are alot taller than her you can take over Yash" Shippo gave Kagome to Inuyasha who led her over to the base of the tree and sat down, his legs spread for her to sit. Sitting down Kagome felt a fleece jacket wrap her shoulders, still soaked with his smell and warpth. Inuyasha pulled her to his chest so that her side and the left side of her head were resting on his chest and her back and legs were leaning against his legs bent at the knees.

"Feeling better now kitten?" his deep voice rumbled through his chest to hers. Kagome just nodded and snuggled in closer, feeling his arms wrap tighter around her she closed her eyes and went into their own little world in his warm embrace.

"Thanks" He smiled at her friendly gesture and rubbed her back when he felt her shiver. He had called her kitten ever since before he could remember, it was a nickname that just stuck to her after he called her that for the first time. At first she hated it, but now she took it as a show of deep cairing from this dark hoarse man that was always on the edge, on his toes, never resting. She was the only person on the face of God's green earth that could calm him when he was blind with rage. She had stopped him from personally murdering many men whom had insulted his kitten or his family. She was alway worried about him.

A loud long tone from the intercoms blasted through the yard so that all could hear, throwing everyone out of their warm thoughts of being with friends. They had an anouncement.

" Attention all Tokyo Jr. high students, they got the calendars wrong!! There is still one more weekend till school!! We can all go home!!" a very excited student council member shouted over the PA system. The whole whord of teens whooped and hollered and headed for their cars to go home. But the gang by the tree stood there bemused, shocked...whas this true.

"Hey there Yashie-baby!" a toxically sweet voice rang through all of their ears making them shudder. They all knew who that was.

"What are you doing with these freaks when you could be making-out with me behing the bleachers baby?" her voice was cold and sweet and sickening, they all began to feel queasy. Kikyo gasped " and who is this whore?!?! And why are you with these dirty people, dont you know all the things the school are saying about them. They stay up till 6 in the morning, eating dry frootloops, watching childrens cartoons! How uncool is that??" Her lemmings laughed at her clearly unfunny joke. Inuyashas eyes began to flash red, dairing her to say more, daring her to say one more vile word to him, onr more sentence of insult and profanity, didging her own grave. Kagome noticed this and began to worry, she had never seen him this mad ever since Kouga went too far in fliring with her.

" go ahead, say one more thing I dare yah" he threataned under his breath. By this time he was standing right infront of kikyo, staring her down.

"ohhhh, baby, I never knew you could be this...kinky" she ran a hand down his chest. Kagome rose to her feet and gazed at Inuyahsa's face, twisted in pure rage. Right before the snapping point, right before he hit her, Kagome grabbed the collar of his red shirt and slammed her lips against his briefly then pulled her face to his ear and began whispering sweet nothings in his ear. The red in his eyes went down and he stood stalk still straining to hear what she was saying to him. " WHA- WHAT ARE YOU DOING??!! HE'S MINE!! DONT TOUCH HIM!! YASHIE SNAP OUT OF IT SHES SUDUCING YOU!!" Kikyo was screaming at him.

" No kikyo, leave" he pulled away from Kagome for a moment and glared at her.

"what..baby"

"LEAVE" he raised his voice at her and she just humphed and walked away.

"What would I ever do without you kitten?" he asked softly, huggin her as a thanks for helping him calm down. " but wasnt that a bit extreme? the kiss and all?" she blushed at this, she never ment to kiss him but her body intinctivly did it on its own accord. '_why in the hell did I just do that?? What is wrong with me?? I kissed my own bets friend?!? I am suck a sick freak' _Trying to keep her composure she atepted to speak plainly.

" I dunno" she succeeded only in embarassing herself more, for in that small two words her voice squeaked at such a level she never knew she could reach. Her forhead down to her neckline went deep crimson as she stuttered and mumbled and stumbled on her words, trying to find her voice in this mixture of embarasment and horror.

Inuyasha just chuckled _' she is so adorable when she is embarased' _he thought incoherently to himself, suddenly reolizing what he had just thought he began raging a war with himself about how grose it was to be thinking about her like that. While Kagome remained tripping over her own toung over why she had kissed him.

Deciding to save them from themselves Miroku cleared his throat to get everyones attention. " Why dont we go to my place and hang out?" Sango nodded and began to head towards his car, while Kagome and Inuyasha were still gawking at eachother silently then glancing at their friends, half way to the parkinglot, they finally snapped out of their trance and bolted towards them.

That night

Kagome sat quietly on a swing in the park by herself at 9:30p.m., the street lights were on and she was totaly alone, or so she thought.

" I can't belive he is dating Kikyo" she shuddered and sighed. Hanging her head low thinking of how good she felt when he was there to comfort her and tell her it was all gonna be okay when a boyfriend dumped her when she was 14 to back when she scraped her knee from crashing on a bike when she was 6. Smiling at herself remembering how he put her heart back together after Kouga dumped her, and how he tryed to hunt him down the next day, swearing he would ' kill him for what he did' She was brought out of her thoughts when her swing began swinging by itself. No...someone had pushed it. Looking behind her she found Inuyasha smiling at her she 'humphed' and walked away and sat on the top of the kiddy slide facing the bottom, crossing her arms in anger as she glared at him as he came to sit crossleged at the bottom of the slide looking at her with concerned puppy eyes.

" whats wrong kitten?" he asked softly.

"How's it your concern Takashi?" He could tell by the tone and what she called him by that she was really mad at someone, not just anyone, him. Those problems were very very dificult to get out of her. Giving a deep sigh he waited for the answer to the question that she already knew.

" HOW CAN YOU DATE THAT POOR EXCUSE FOR A WOMAN?!?!" after 10 minutes she blurted it out. Inuyasha chuckled and shook his head.

" I waited 10 minutes, freezing my ass off for that?" Kagome gaped at him, he actually said that.

"Oh, kags, sorry, totaly wrong thing to say, sorry" he raised his hands in surrender. Kagome nodded her aproval. " Look, why don't we go to my place since its closer, you call your mom and ask for a sleepover and we can talk about this in the warm compfort of my room kay?" Kagome smiled and slid down the slide to be landing in his arms. He carried her bridal style three blocks to his house. After all the arrangements were made, she was in a pair of his boxers and t-shirt and they were in his room drinking tea.

Inuyasha had been fidgety all night and it was starthing to make her worry, so she finally got the nerve to ask him what was wrong. He just looked at her for a moment then explained on how he knew it was pathetic and all but he didn't know a flying fuck on how to kiss or touch a girl properly wtihout getting smacked. He didn't know anything about intimacy, he had never kissed a girl. Kagome gaped at him. He had never kissed a girl?? She laughed and explained on how she thought it was adorable.

" I will teach you then" Kagome smiled.

"wh-what!!??" inuyasha was in a daze, his best friend kagome was gonna teach him how to kiss? This oughta be entertaining.

A/N : what do you think guys!! I like it! No flames pleasssse its my first fic and I need support. if you have any constructive critasizme, ideas or maybe just plain encouragement I would apreciate it.


	2. lesson one and a scare of a life time

"How are you gonna do this?" Inuasha inquired. Kagome pondered that question for a moment before shifting towards him and leaning towards him, cheek-to-cheek she purred into his ear.

" Judging from what you know about me and my personal space, and what I like and dislike. You will have to figure that out by yourself. But move your lips with mine...follow my lead...and when you feel your gettin the swing of things, take charge and do as you please. If you make a mistake I will point it out and we can try again." slowly pulling away, she looked at him then began a conversation. " So, how is your chemistry comework going for yah?" she smiled at him. Taking the hint to act casual and get into a casual scenario.

"Well, yah know, its goin" he grinned back at her. Kagome pretended to adjust her sitting position, but slipped cloaser to him. He noticed this and stretched his hand out farther to "support his weight" and placed it cloaser to hers. " Can't complain though, since you are in my chemistry class" he looked at her with soft eyes, looked over her and gave her a half smile. Kagome was getting sucked into this and began to make this real, in her mind, this was a real conversation between them, not teaching him how to kiss. She looked at her feet blushing then looked back up at him. Inuyasha took this as a sighn and shyly slid his hand over to hers and lightly placed it ontop of hers. Kagome looked shocked, as if she never expected to do this. Her mouth ever so slightly open, a small crack inbetween her lips she gasped. She bit the corner of her bottom lip and slowly looked away, but shifted her eyes back to look at him; tucking her hair behind her ear with her free hand she remained looking him over nervosly like a shy child. He was lost in her eyes, swimming with so many emotions. He subtly shifted cloaser to her, placing his hand half way between her knee and thigh in a comforting gesture. Kagome looked into his eyes, molten gold pools burning into her own. Kagome began to get gitery and went onto het hands and knees on the bed trying to shift her position, while he statyed crossleged infront of her.

"Kagome..." She looked up and saw him giving her the same eyes. He reached out and tucked a rouge patch of hair behind her ear and let his hand liger on her cheek, eyes shifting all over her face. His hand went to under her chin, one clawed finger remaining under the edge of her chin, lightly leading her towards him. Kagome folloed his lead and slowly crawled towards him, closer and closer. Inuyasha followed his intincts on what kind of things she allowed in terms of personal space he placed his free hand innocently on her bum, guiding her to his lap. Sitting down in his lap facing him with her ankles crossed behind his back, stairing into his eyes, willing him to lead. That is exactly what he did. He took her hands from her lap in his, then guided them to around his neck. Gliding his hands down her arms, over the curve of her waist and rested his hands just under the hem of the waistband of her jeans. Looking into her eyes one more time he made his move. Leaning into her until there forheads made contact, they remained locked in eye contact. Kagome sent him a subtle hint my shifting her body closer to him. Seeing this Inuyasha gave her a sexy half smile and leaned in, closing his eyes ever so slowly. Finally they made lip contact; it was only one kiss, they pulled apart to look at eachother again. Kagome wanted more, she pulled him in for another kiss. A slow passionate and sensual kiss. Their lips moving together in perfect timing. The stereo began to play "Feild of Innocence" by Evanesance. Inuyasha became entranced in the music and began tuning their dance of their lips along to the music. Nice, slow, and flowing. He put his hands on her bum, lifting her up and putting her down, closer to him. When the choire and whispering began in the song; both of his hands slid up her back and held onto her shoulders and pulled that part away from him. Kagome went along with it, their stomachs still practically touching, but her back arched. Suddenly feeling soft butterfly kisses being trailed down her collar bone, down to the base of her neck. Gasping, she tryed to speak.

"Inu..unn" her head cast to the side in pure pleasure. "Inuyasha..." she brought her head up to look at him and took his head in both hands. " That is lesson 2, don't get too ahead of yourself, slow down. Feel it. Explore" Kagome flashed him a famous sexy smile and pretended to lean in for another kiss but as soon as he closed his eyes, she knew what she wanted to do. _' I'll tease him a bit, once his deamon side reolizes what i am doing then that will give him the little push to take control' _ opening her mouth, ready to accept him. She leaned in so close then flicked out her toung, grazing his lower lip. Inuyasha opened his eyes to only slits, like her. He pulled her close to continue but she only went to just milimeters away from his lips, then just breathed on his lips, then pulled back. When he would lean in farther she would pull back.

_' The bitch is teasing us, tempting us. She wants us' _his deamon side roared with desire, _ ' we need to teach the bitch that we are the alpha male! We need to teach her a lesson, she needs to learn how to submit to her master' _ Inuyashas eyes flickered red, then it happened. Kagome had read up on deamons and how these things worked. The if the male was tempted to do so, like she just did. If he was provoked, he would think that the 'bitch' , the female of the pair would need to learn to submit to him. So he would touruture her till she would submit herself to him. Taking a curled up position against the males body, wimpering apolegies, and lightly lick underneath his chin as a sign of showing she was wrong.

Inuyasha's deamon side had taken over, there was no stoping him until his hunger for her submition was satisfied. He threw her to the bed on her back, spreading her legs with his and grinding his thigh into her 'area' making her moan and suirm. Pinning her arms above her head he began his slow tourture. Leaving small kisses down her low cut shirt collar, down to the small cleavage that it showed and nipped at her exposed breasts. After five more minutes of this she could take it no longer. She curled herself up into a ball against his chest, gripping his shirt like a life line and beganto whimper and lick under his chin and his earlobe. Inuyashas deamon was pleased and began to let out a low, loving growl, nuzeling the nape of her neck and taking her lips is a sweet, soft kiss. Rewarding her for her obedience.

Going back to normal he was a bit groggy, he couldnt remember what had happened, but when he saw Kagome's position and the sounds she was making he reolized what he had done, he had forced her to submit!!!

"oh my god Kagome I am sorry!" he pushed her away from him and went into a corner of the room. Afraid of what he might have done to her in his deamon state. Kagome got off the bed and crawled over to him on teh floor and reached out for him. Inuyasha flinched and tryed to go deeper into the corner. But by the time he had planned a route out the door she already had him in her arms, rocking him, smoothing his hair and humming like a mother would to comfort her pup. Inuyasha was shaking, he was afraid of what he might have done.

"shhhhhhhhhhhh, you didn't do anything wrong, its okay" she cooed softly in his sensitive ears. Kagome felt him grab the back of her head and shoulders and snuggled his head into her breasts, pulling her head down to rest on his shoulder. He began smoothing her head and letting out small incoherent growls. Kagome gasped, she had read about this as well. It was called the ultimate submition. Male deamons were to proud to apoligiz so when they got alone with their mate they would do this as a sign of self hate and loathing, begging their mates for forgiveness. Kagome did not forgive him in the traditonal deamon way, but in her own way that he would understand. She pulled his head up and lightly pecked him on the lips. Looking deeply into his eyes she silently gave him forgiveness and he hugged her. Thanking her over and over and over again.

" It's 1:30 a.m. yash we should probably be getting to bed hunn" Kagome smiled warmly at him. Inuyasha nodded.

"hey teach, " kagome turned around, listening. " whats my grade?" Kagome giggled.

" I would say...an -A" her smile grew wider. Crawling into bed, they lye there for a few minutes. "Inuyasha?" her voice was soft, distant.

"Yeah?, whats wrong kitten?" Inuyasha looked at her with concern in his goled eyes.

" Even though I am here with you, I still feel...alone...will you...um"

"what is is kitten?"

"would you..umm..hold me?" Kagome blushed and looked down. She felt like a silly little school girl. Feeling strong arms reachng out for her she shuffled closer to him and smiled as he wrapped her in his warm embrace.

Before she drifted off to sleep she touhgt to herself..._' am I the only one who thought that real..felt that conneciton?"_


	3. Caught up in the Moment

A/N: FYI pplz uummm, near the end i will probably type an action and then it will say a sentence in italics. What this means is the action is the actual language itself in which they are speaking to eachother, and the italics are the translations to english.

Eddo-Kun

The day after the whole 'big scare' he was ready for the second lesson. Kagome was ontop of her game and had prepared a new test and a new learning experience for Inuyasha. He was gonna love it!

" Now, Inuyasha there are many things you need to know about and what to do when something happens to the woman that she needs help with or she just needs you to tell her she looked beautiful. For now I am gonna teach you comforting tactics for caring for a woman, then if you do well at this we will move on to the second segment of the lesson, taking her out to dinner from pick up to drop off " Inuyasha knew he had a rough day ahead of him. But he would tough it out if it meant keeping a girlfriend, he would do it!

"lemme think here...okay!, we are asleep and suddenly i wake up screaming and crying because of a bad dream about my damaging past...and...go!" Inuyasha just sat there. " oohh I see, your the type that has to personaly do it for demonstration, okay" she lay down with him in the silk sheeted king sized bed with him, under the coveres. After a few minutes Kagome jacknife's up with a scream and begings to weep. Inuyasha pretended that she woke him up and put a concerned face on and wrapped his arm around her.

"Hey kitten, whats wrong, what happened?" he looked deep into her eyes.

"I..i.it was him!!...my..st.stepfather.he...he.."

"what did he do angel what did he do? Lemme help babe"

"he..t..touched me.." Kagome's crying only escalated

"aww kitten c'mere" he pulled her close to him and stroked her hair, calming her. Strangely Kagome always reacted to him and comunicated with him like the 'bitch' to the alpha and vice versa him to her. They had a strange and twisted relationship they did. Just now they were using the silent body language of the inu-yokai clans. She was clawing at his chest with her dull finder-nails and snuggling closer to him was a sign of her saying to him _' Don't leave me, I need you now, don't leave me' _pleading for him to give her his love and nurishmental ways. While Inuyasha held her close to him, so close so that not even a speck of air could fit betwen them, while emitting a low, soothing purring sound rumbling from his chest to hers. To inu-yokai he was telling her that everything was alright and that he was there and none of those bastards would get to her as long as he was there. They stayed there for a moment, Inuyasha gazed into her tear ridden eyes and leaned in and kissed her tears away along with kissing her eyes. In inu-yokai that would mean _'shhhhhh stop crying, Im here mate, i hate to see you cry' _Kagome gazed up into his eyes. Sha has known this man ever since she was a little girl so natally she was fluent in the inu-yokai body language.

_'hmmm i wonder if I do...what __will happen' _Kagome pondered to herself and decided to try it. Getting slightly imtimate she reached up and flicked his lip with her tounge, basically saying _' love me mate, i need comfort' _Inuyasha was drawn back by this, he was amazed that she was taking this that far. Thinking she was caught up in the moment he decided that it would be kinda fun to get caught up in the moment with her. He nuzzled her neck and licked the sensitive skin on her shoulder lightly. 'a_s you wish, my mate' _he pulled back to gaze into her deep marine blue orbs he so adored. This was not a passionate, heated, sexy kiss. But subtle, soft, reasuring and almost loving kisses were given to her, wich she accepted warmly. Hearing her wimper for him he pulled her imposibly closer to him, he had such a firm hold, yet. Such a gentil touch. His rough horse hands felt like feathers accross her skin.

Inuyasha on the other hand was loving this. At this moment she was like a little injured dough in the forest. You don't approach them quickly as to scare the beautiful creature off. no. You use gentil, reasuring words to comfort it and coax it to come to you on its own free will. That is what he was doing. He loved holding her, touching her, feeling her fagile, tiny foarm against his large, muscular body. Just when he thought this couldn't get any better. He hears something, something soft, like the cooe of a dove. Soon he reolized that it was her. Making pleasured sounds for him alone to hear. Grinning against her lips he decided that since she had come to him willingly he would now try smashing his lips down I to hers and heatedly kissing her till their lungs burned for ai-

* * *

At the worst possible time his BLOODY didgital planner alarm rang!! Inuyasha growled a warning to the threatening inanimate object and looked at what vexed it so to make that wretched sound. Kagome looking at him confused. Inuyasha growled again and looked at the beautiful angel in his arms, his kitten. His ears drooped down flat to his head. He wimpered and nuzzeled her cheek, to under her chin and down to her neck, lightly kissing her temple then resumed nuzzleing her neck. _' Regretably my love, I must go, i have a date with the lady ' _wimpering and clawing at his back trying to pull him closer to her. _'Don't leave me in this state of need for you, your touch, your love' _Inuyasha had to go so he licked under her chin as an apolige and got up and left. leaving a very disapointed and sadly aroused Kagome. Her heart pounding against her chest at the conversation they just had.

" He called me my mate...my love" she placed a hand on her heart and sighed deeply. "oh the pain, the sweet pain you put me through" she began to weep " cant you see love is rigt IN FRONT OF YOU!?!?' she hollered after him. But he was long gone.


	4. The Gothic Coach

_**A/N: Sorry it took me soo long to update I have been so buisy!! It being my first year of high school and all I have allot to do...Soccer practices and games...practices with my band (im the drummer :P) and a hell of a lot of other things**_

_**hope you like this chapter :D**_

The loud music pounded in her ears like water on a leather drum; the skull cracking bass beat coursing through her and all those around her. That is why they were all there...that is why all these people in this room to do. Dance...dance their lives, their troubles and their stress away...it was the perfect therapy. All these people gatherd together for the same purpose was amazing..tuley amazing..._'wait..who is that...?...Oh My Lord...is he?' _she loooked behind her then laughed _'of coarse hes looking at me..who else would be behind the bar but the bar __**tender**__?..but why is he looking at me?' _the many questions left unsaid rushing through her head that she faled to hear a drunk asking her for a drink.

"Hey LADY!" she flashed him a dangerouse look then blanked when she reolized it was a customer and not one of her guy friends comming to bugg her...wait..she didn't tell the boys about her new job at he bar for that exact reason...so they wouldnt bug her

"Sorry Sir what can I do yah for?" she hollerd over the music.

"I would like to get a drink...but now that i have seen you honey...How's about I buy you one?" she laughed again and reply'd

"How about this?...you gimme the money and I will buy myself something later okay." the man was bring pursistant

"nope...pick a drink shugar pie" sango heard this and decided to take advantage of it.

"Hows about this...buy both of us a shot and get a free 'Jensen Ackles'"? the drunk looked at them and smiled.

"Alright ladies how about we both havvvvvvv...strong man tequila shot" the girls looked at eachother bemused. they hadnt had that shot since Miroku's birthday when he was trying to ge them drunk...its pretty hard to get a bar tender drunk..yah gotta know the right stuff...and that aint it!

"Okay" they both agreed and pulled security over and said to the man "This guy just won himself a free Jensen Ackles hasle free and smooth" she winked at the security guard he knew what that was..they only gave that to the most annoying of customars. He smiled and said.

"Alright pidgeon...but you owe me, yah got it" he gave her a sexy smile and she did the same. she leaned in a kissed him on the ckeek.

"Thank you Sessomaru" she always called Sessomaru over because they were great friends with good chemistry. Some people suggested they date but they never would...that would be like kissing their sibling to eachother. Too good of friends. He would do anything for her and that is what she loved about him. He trusted her so much that he would do anything at her command...that was hard to find. He took the guy, called a cop car...one of the usul ones and sent him home.

"Hey Kags" Sango shouted over the music.

"Yea" Kagome shouted back, her mind was on other things. Sango shook her head, she knew something was wrong.

"How about you go get some air, then go dance for a few songs, I can handle the bar for a bit" she hollerd ofer the pulsating beat. Kagome looked at her strangely for a moment then a slight look of shock as if she just understood what her partner had said. Kagome leaned in and put her head right beside Sango's so she wouldnt have to waist so much air.

"Are you sure, its the halloween bash...the bar is full tonight" she pulled back to look at her. Sango just laughed and nodded.

"yeah im sure, i will have a nightmare ready for you when you get back" kagome smiled. It was her favorite drink and the house special. Kagome left the bar and headed towards the door so she could get some air. . .

* * *

The man looked at her from his perch in the back corner of the room. He could see this elusive bartender now. She was so beautiful, he didnt know why she even brought up bartending. Tonight was the halloween basgh and everyone looked the part. Witches, vampires, pirates and skelatons filled the room. A party that would raise the dead. Pulsing, pounding music that could be heard for blocks. The cops would have arrested the owners by now if all the cops didnt love this place.

But this woman, she looked right at home here surrounded by a sea of strangers. She was very comfottable in her clothing, her normal dress. Her cascading black hair held electric blue streaks, strait as a board. She had a choaker that looked like cobweb around her neck. Her arms were adorned with many bracelets and a pair of wrist warmers along with a tattoo on her upper left arm...classical barbwire with a small twist. It looked as if it had searted into her delicate skin digging deeper and deeper into her arm byt then second, blood dripping from the sparp tips.He smiled. He liked what he was seeing so far. A white t-shirt with a black tie and a blue plad little school girl skirt and her shoes were a cross between black combat boots and high heels, lacing up at the front.

Her make up was chrome electric blue eye shadow that reached her temples along with saphire and silver eyeliners, toner to make her face look pale, blue lipstick. and to top it all off. a lip ring at the right corner of the bottom lip. And she was walking right...his...way...

A/N: please review


	5. Dance All Through The Night

**A/N: - Hey im sorry that most of my fics have not been updated but i am starting to get into the swing of things again...no more writers block 3**

**Hope you all like**

**Love Eddokun127**

Without the girl knowing he slipped out of the door and lit a cigarette, acting casual, as if he had been out there for a while. When she appeared outside the door his breath almost hitched up; She was radiant in this light. Though the background did her no justice; the streetlights and wailing sirens . . . the local whores standing on every corner of the streets at this time of night. Quickly he turned his head because of her casting her head discreetly in his direction. _'Play it cool...you don't notice her yet' _

Kagome stared at the man, 'her not-so-secret-admirer' from inside. He was one of the most sexy things she had ever seen. . .Standing directly under a street light like in one of those old detective films; He looked the part to. Long black hair, trench coat...classic black shirt and jeans with black skate shoes. Taking drags of that cigarette of his. _'Crap its cold out here' _she thought. The October night air was beginning to get to her. Crossing her left arm across her chest and lightly grasping her upper right arm with her small hand. Rubbing profusely trying to get rid of the goose bumps in a feeble attempt at warming herself; hoped he didn't notice. . . But he did anyways. . .

Flicking his but away into a puddle in the gutter he smoothly walked towards the door then 'noticed' her. Curiously cocking his head to the side he looked at her . . . those beautiful chocolate eyes . . . melting her. . .He leisurely extended his hand to her; an old Victorian gesture that you NEVER saw these days.

Kagome looked at his hand then looked into his eyes, her one arm now held to her chest. Her expression quizzical. He just smiled, looked into her eyes then looked at his hand and back…willing her to take his hand and be lead inside...

"A gentleman...or a rapist?" she gave him a cute suspicious smile. He gave her a sly sexy grin in return.

"Well, your just gonna have to find out then aren't yah?" his hand still held out for her to take on her will...she cautiously walked towards him and she began to stretch out her hand towards his then hesitated and drew herself back...Logic was kicking in, a slightly frightened and confused look came over her face. _'What are you DOING baka!? You don't even know this greasy chump and you are about to take his hand, let him lead you into a crowd of people which you ALSO don't know...he'll buy you a few drinks which he will drug with Rohypnol or some date rape drug like that then rape you then dump your or possibly KILL YOU!' _

'**Oh yea like you would know! You NEVER take any changes!'** a second very familiar voice was interjecting itself...Instinct...let the games begin...

'_And that is the reason WE are still alive and standing here so lets just kindly quit this and get out of HERE!' _

'**Don't listen to this buzz kill Kagome! Give him your hand and go partay...hey! Maybe he has a car!'**

Then the voice came in that Kagome was waiting for...her savior on so many levels in so many past times...Impulse

'_**Well fuck you peoples bickering and bitching...I'm not standing here looking like some dunce...am movin' bitches!'**_

And just like that...the smile came back onto her features and she gave him her hand and he lightly took her delicate hand in his and led her into the building, placing one hand behind his back in the polite Victorian manor he bowed deeply and asked her the question that she had been waiting to hear...

"You wanna dance?" she just gave him a cocky smile and leaned in to holler in his ear

"I always wanna dance hunny, but do you wanna dance with me?" she looked at him and he was returning her smile and ripped off his trench coat and threw it into the booth he was just sitting in and they walked into the dance floor together, ready to party.


End file.
